


Only Us

by gyu_trashling (ladynoirsdaughter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 'Dear Evan Hansen', 'Only Us', Cute, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, Slow Dancing, boo loves sol's dorky ideas, verkwan are goals, you'll love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/gyu_trashling
Summary: “so i listened to only us again with my eyes closed and tried to picture it with a back and forth verkwan conversation sorta thing but halfway through all my brain could picture was verkwan slow dancing in the middle of the living room at 3 in the afternoon to only us standing real close with their eyes closed and their foreheads touching and it's safe to say i'm fucking soft and fucking ded”Hansol and Seungkwan haven't been on a date for a while, so Hansol improvises and Seungkwan allows himself to be a blushing mess.





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for ages and am finally in a soft enough mood to write it. I recommend listening to Only Us from the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack to get a feel for the song, since I didn't include lyrics in the story oops. >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1Evnzkez7o
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!!

“Hey, Kwannie. When was our last date?”

Hansol has been sitting in front of Seungkwan on the floor for half an hour, thinking over his words and timing, waiting as his hyungs slowly seep out of the living room area to go do their own activities. Majority are out of the dorm so when their leader turns off the gaming system, Hansol sees the small smile directed towards him that is his cue to speak up.

It’s three in the afternoon, sun shining through the window, a small amount of noise in the dorm from behind closed doors and it’s perfect. Almost exactly what Hansol pictured when he thought about this event a few days ago.

Seungkwan had spent the half an hour with one hand on his phone, the other in the younger’s hair, fingers threading through it gently and Hansol would rather it not stop at the sudden question, though is glad it starts again when he answers.

“A couple weeks ago I think, maybe a month or so. Why?”

“I just miss you is all.”

“We see each other every day.” Seungkwan leans forward so he can look at the younger who has moved his head back, eyes able to connect, the older continuing his ministrations with both hands now. Hansol blushes and almost forgets what to say.

“I mean…I miss having moments with you where it’s just us, enjoying our time together, being happy and not bothered by our friends or management. I miss going on dates with you.”

He can see the realisation on Seungkwan’s face by the way his smile softens and fingers slow, a different look in his eyes.

“Well, with comeback soon, we’ll have to wait longer.”

“Which is why I planned ahead. Come on, stand up.” It takes a second for Hansol to be on his feet after that, pulling a confused Seungkwan up and moving around the room.

“What have you planned? Why are you moving the furniture?”

“Because, my dear Boo,” he doesn’t have to look to see the colouring of the blond boy’s cheeks, “I have an idea that you will more than cringe at and call me a dork for, but something tells me you’ll end up loving it. So, I need you to trust me.” The couch has been pushed back, as has the table in the middle of the room, the brunet standing straight up and giving a slightly nervous look to the older. He wasn’t too nervous, but he was a little embarrassed at his cliché idea. He just wants his boyfriend to understand that it was planned out of love.

“I’ll always trust you, Hansol. Even your dorky ideas.” He can feel the blood rush up to his face in a second, “you’re cute when you blush.”

“No~ I’m supposed to be making you blush!” He bounces lightly with a pout, one that pulls a genuine laugh from Seungkwan that sounds like heaven to Hansol’s ears.

“Okay, okay, tell me your idea and make me as red as a tomato. I’m ready.”

Now he’s nervous.

But even as he hesitates, he takes his phone from his hoodie pocket and gets into the music app, looking back up to see eyes still on him. “Please don’t say anything until the end, I want it to be enjoyable.”

Seungkwan’s smile melts away his nerves all too easily, “deal.”

Hansol takes Seungkwan’s hand and pulls him in close, putting it on his own shoulder and his hand on the shorter boy’s waist, seeing the smile grow on his face. Turning the volume all the way up on his phone, he presses play before tossing it on the couch, holding Seungkwan’s hand and stepping closer.

Gentle piano plays through as they start to move, a female voice coming in soon after, and Hansol hopes the older will listen and try his best to understand the English words whether he remembers them or not.

The song is from a musical they had watched the week before, ‘Dear Evan Hansen’, trying to keep up with the Korean subtitles and mumbling along to the songs when the tune became stuck in their heads.

‘Only Us’ stuck with the two of them the most, and even if they had spent hours going through the internet looking for said song since they had managed to forget the title of the Broadway show, it was Jisoo who had given them the answer they needed. They both owed him a meal for that.

They stay close with little distance, Seungkwan occasionally meeting Hansol’s shy eyes with a matching smile, and the older feels the colour coming into his face.

Seungkwan briefly remembers the words but doesn’t trust his voice to mumble along with them, so he takes to closing his eyes and leaning forward to rest his head on Hansol’s shoulder while they still step in small circles and sway together, the chorus playing through as they move around the small space they made.

The second verse comes in with the male voice and a brighter tempo, their swaying growing and when the beat increases, and the second chorus starts, Hansol makes a start to spin Seungkwan, the shorter following along easily. They end up back in each other’s arms tightly, becoming lost in each other again. Both let out a laugh when they end up closer, the noise mixing with the music.

The two singers do the next part together, voices blending, and the two young men find their fingers lacing and Hansol can’t help himself when he turns his head and presses a gentle kiss to Seungkwan’s hair that lingers. When the song quietens, slowly building up again, the blond looks up, still shy, before their foreheads connect and both boys close their eyes to enjoy it.

When the singers’ voices combine once again, drawing out the words they don’t bother to properly register anymore since they know them by heart almost, they keep their movements small as the music continues and leaves them behind.

It’s a sweet song, touching them both and giving them a sense of happiness whenever they hear it. So for Hansol to use it for a slow dance, a date, it makes Seungkwan’s heart swell and his cheeks turn a colour that no longer bothers him. Hansol could make him blush over his cheesiness and cute antics and Seungkwan would never get tired of the heat. It was all worth it.

As the last notes play out, piano and violins fading slowly, neither boy moves from the position, wanting the moment to last as it probably wouldn’t happen for some time again. They could always dance again, they could always play the song over – but they could never replace the feeling it has brought.

It takes a while, a few minutes, before their steps halt and the older moves back to look up at his boyfriend, keeping his hands in place as he smiles gently. He thinks Hansol looks stunning in this moment and he wants it in his memory forever.

“I love you. This was the best date ever.”

“I’m glad,” Hansol leans in to kiss him with a small smile and a mumble against his lips, “I love you too. It’ll always be us.”

“Only us?”

“Only us.”


End file.
